House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha
The House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (a cadet branch of the House of Wettin) was the Ruling House of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and the British Dominions from the death of Queen Victoria in 1901 until the anti-German sentiment of World War I in 1917. The Origins of the British Branch Queen Victoria was a member of the House of Hanover, and was a daughter of Princess Victoria of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (twin duchies which changed their name to Saxe-Coburg and Gotha), daughter of Francis, Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld, and a sister of Ernest I of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. Ernest I had two sons, Ernest II and Albert. In 1836, the then Princess Victoria met Prince Albert, and they became in love. Victoria took the throne in 1837 and in 1840 wed Albert. Albert, member of said house, and Victoria, a member of the House of Hanover, had nine children which belonged to this house. Their children, in addition to their British Titles bore the titles of Prince(ss) of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha '''and '''Duke or Duchess in Saxony. Children of Victoria and Albert #Victoria, German Empress, Queen of Prussia and Princess Royal (1840 - 1901) #Edward VII, King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and the British Dominions Beyond the Seas, Emperor of India, Defender of Faith (1841 - 1910) #Alice, Grand Duchess of Hesse and by Rhine (1843 - 1878) #Alfred, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and Edinburgh, Earl of Kent, Earl of Ulster (1844 - 1900) #Helena, Princess Christian of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg (1846 - 1923) #The Princess Louise, Duchess of Argyll, Marchioness of Lorne (1848 - 1939) #The Prince Arthur, Duke of Connaught and Strathearn, Earl of Sussex (1850 - 1942) #The Prince Leopold, Duke of Albany, Earl of Clarence, Baron Arklow (1853 - 1883) #Beatrice, Princess Henry of Battenberg (1857 - 1944) Daughters in law of Victoria #Princess Alexandra of Denmark #Grand Duchess Maria Alexandrovna of Russia #Princess Louise Margaret of Prussia #Princess Helena Frederica of Waldeck and Pyrmont Grandchildren of Victoria in the male line #Prince Albert Victor of Wales, Duke of Clarence and Avondale, Earl of Athlone #Prince George of Wales, Duke of York, Earl of Inverness, Baron Killarney. Renamed House of Windsor #Princess Louise of Wales, Duchess of Fife, Marchioness of Macduff, Countess of Macduff #Princess Victoria of Wales #Maud, Princess Carl of Denmark, Queen consort of Norway #Alfred, Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha #Marie, Princess Ferdinand of Romania #Victoria Melita, Grand Duchess Cyrill Vladimirovich of Russa, Grand Duchess of Hesse and by Rhine #Alexandra, Princess of Hohenlohe-Langenburg #Beatrice, Princess Alfonso of Orleans-Borbon, Duchess of Galliera #Prince Arthur of Connaught #Margaret, Crown Princess of Sweden, Duchess of Skane #Patricia, Lady Ramsay #Princess Alice, Countess of Athlone, Viscountess Trematon #Charles Edward, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Granddaughters in law #Princess Victoria Mary of Teck #Princess Alexandra, Duchess of Fife #Princess Helena Adelaide of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg Great grandchildren #Prince Edward of York/Wales #Prince Albert of York/Wales #Prince Henry of York/Wales #Prince George of Wales #Princess Mary of York/Wales #Prince Alastair of Connaught/Alastair, Duke of Connaught and Strathearn